


Ныряльщица за ракушками

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ей нравится блеск





	Ныряльщица за ракушками

Ты русалка из синего моря,   
Кораллы в твоих волосах.   
Ракушки блестят беспокойно  
Переливаясь в тонких руках. 

В глазах твоих волны смеются,   
Играя, целуют песок.   
И губы твои улыбнутся  
В ответ на игривый шумок. 

Ты русалка из синего моря.   
Кораллы блестят в волосах.   
Улыбка застыла немая:   
Ты держишь ракушки в руках.


End file.
